The need or desire to incorporate electrical power outlets, electronic data outlets, communications jacks, etc. into small spaces has increased as portable electronic devices such as laptop computers, mobile phones, digital cameras, and the like have proliferated, since these devices often require charging from high voltage AC or low voltage DC power sources, and some devices still rely on wired electronic data communications, including for audiovisual presentations and the like. However, typical electrical and/or data outlets and jacks are not well-suited for installation in small spaces, and may not meet required or desired performance and safety specifications for resistance to liquid spills or other contaminants.